


不在人间：三方会谈1

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [18]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, 不在人间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 诗篇、雕塑、警察在吃烤鱿鱼。
Relationships: 诗篇&雕塑&警察
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间：三方会谈1

**Author's Note:**

> 叫卖人的话来自乐队厨子与戏子的歌《河流》。

警察在干嘛呢？今天警察和诗篇雕塑约好开会，警察收到地址，晚上七点半开始，正好在路上看一集今天的新闻联播。警察在穿好制服，把诗篇送的什么红色小项链戴上试了一下，又赶紧摘下来。警察现在在整理腰带了，锃亮的皮面儿，卡着利维坦的徽标，那也锃亮，往外喷玻璃光泽。诗篇第一次看警察这样子的时候登时膝盖一软。当时诗篇说：长官是来抓我的吗！又怕又陶醉，想跑又没跑。警察后来问怎么没跑。诗篇说监狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。  
总而言之，警察把自己拾掇利索了，好看了，又戴上警察面具。警察面具只有眼睛那儿开了两道盔甲的窄缝，这样谁也不知道面具后面是什么样子。诗篇和雕塑今天约好警察要开会呢。  
警察开着警车——别问我为什么，我哪儿知道为什么？警察的事情……——在乱哄哄的小街，此地民风淳朴，人家摆摊的一看到警车都要护住自己的摊子来干架了。警察急忙把车窗摇下，原来驾驶座坐的是警察家里的长辈老警察。在这儿还没有老警察的戏份呢，老警察说你干嘛？用不着迁就他们。警察笑嘻嘻，一双眼睛仍然透着笑意，招呼瞪着眼睛的摊主：您好，给我来俩……仨煎饼果子，谢谢谢谢，加多葱花，刷多辣酱。其实警察自己肠胃不太好，诗篇和雕塑也没有一个好的，但警察还是这么点啦。她不知道开会要开什么，但这次地点轮到诗篇定了，诗篇定在人家烧烤鱿鱼小馆子，选题定的叫什么，爱情观。显然苏格拉底看得太多，不知又在做什么梦。  
诗篇和雕塑等到警察，雕塑是出于礼貌起来迎一下，诗篇全然是要跳起来拽掉警察的头盔，给我看看这是什么！诗篇兴高采烈，真好玩，你戴着这个能看见东西？  
点了鱿鱼，大家就开始开会。说好不谈题外话，就把要聊的天先放出来。雕塑说诗篇：吃慢点，你是座头鲸吗。诗篇说雕塑：你不是很好奇警察，显得这么客气，麻烦赶快暴露本性。警察只是微笑。警察这时候说不出话了，警察微笑是因为这一切实在很好。烤熟鱿鱼须的火焰是青色的，桌子油乎乎，女店主拎着一大桶油进来，警察就去帮忙，女店主的儿子快给她们这些点单吃饭的人烦死，对着一道怎么也做不出来的数学题，诗篇过去看了一眼，吐了吐舌头回来了。  
诗篇扯出一段空气，写了BE和HE。三个人开始看着这两个选项发呆。  
这真的存在吗。诗篇说，还是说我们最开始只是定义。  
我投BE。警察说，警察开始意有所指，留下神像或者推倒神像，十七岁跳下城墙或者七十岁领了英雄勋章。  
诗篇发出要哭了之前的哽咽。还被辣酱呛了一下。警察拿出煎饼分给她们。雕塑道了声谢。雕塑平常是不道谢的，但雕塑今天确实非常想吃煎饼。  
总而言之最后要发展到一个让人伤心的地步。诗篇总结。  
警察回答：对啊，因为没有圆满，不可预测，并且已经注定了，我喜欢观察，命运改无可改，人们还是挣扎。  
可我们就是人们。  
是沉船。警察静静说，你得隔着船舷玻璃看。  
诗篇就猛摇头：我不能。我就觉得我沉了，但你乐了，虽然我很愿意看你乐，但这真不是什么人干的事 。  
一时沉默。警察说：呃，哈哈，虞啸卿。诗篇立刻重振士气开始骂人。  
雕塑说：你别怪他咯，他只是蠢。  
我不愿意让他蠢。  
那你这是爱他。  
诗篇恶狠狠：我今天不想哭。哭了影响我吃饭。  
警察也乐了：提什么爱呢？恨铁不成钢，或者不甘，或者尊敬。你太容易爱人了。  
诗篇举起签子：我要袭警。  
老警察就敲了敲门口玻璃门。诗篇立刻放下签子举起手：我投降。老警察觉得可笑，走开了。  
就轮到雕塑。  
雕塑说：我想看他们什么时候才能停下。  
诗篇和警察不讲话。  
他们老是互相去救，老是自己也不能死。我想看他们什么时候才能放弃。  
可他们要是认为对方得活着，或者自己得为了对方活着，他们就永远不会停下。诗篇说。  
雕塑皱着眉头：这多可怕，这样就永无止息，永远纠缠，你爱得这么多，见没见过能放弃的人？  
也有吧。诗篇干巴巴地说。  
警察开始大笑。警察说：你看她的表情。  
雕塑应言看着诗篇。  
诗篇为难极了。  
她想骗你。警察说，她想骗你说没有。她已经想到了。  
哦？雕塑一乐：要不然给诗篇点份儿姜丝吧。  
诗篇真是快哭出来：有还是有的，如果人能把别的事看得比这爱更重就行。有比爱更重要的事。可那就是你想知道的吗，如果他们为月亮而死了，没有互相劝阻，这是很好——但如果没能——但如果就在路中间，或者三分之一处。你想他们怎么处理那些不甘呢？  
雕塑微笑：就不要不甘。  
诗篇显然一口气差点噎死。警察笑得衣领子都放松一点。这好难。诗篇说。  
另外，雕塑说，我对刚刚警察说的转变就没那么感兴趣。本来对世界没有兴趣的人被调动出了兴趣，本来没有私情的人长出私情。雕塑说着也乐了：有时候我会觉得有点儿意思吧，但更多时候就，一般。雕塑看着诗篇等诗篇说话。  
诗篇盯着鱿鱼的眼睛抬起来亮起来了：不是本来就应该如此吗？先在轮到诗篇微笑，看着警察的眼睛：你要说无懈可击突然被釜底抽薪，多情无情也得停下来了。但本来不就会是这样吗？在我看来那全都是破绽。诗篇又看了看雕塑：在我的体验里投身是最容易的，自生自流，你和爱河同在就不担心枯荣，给永远比要更容易，前者说明不缺，后者说明没有。  
雕塑顿顿：你真的越来越神棍了。  
警察深以为然，就点头。  
诗篇挠了挠头，不好意思了：没有吧，没有吧，真的吗？你不是要看他漫不经心，最后放手，可是如果我们都知道那一切究竟有多沉，放手也就会越来越沉；我从来没有忘了你的名字，就算他们还是姿态轻盈，但这些重量我又认为是无法消弭的，以至于人会伤心我也会伤心。  
所以我不知道。诗篇说，琐碎的我也认为或许重要，因为我确实也尝过它们了，但到底那重要是我的梦还是我的清醒，琐碎的淹没了金子和月光，还是其实本身它们就混为一谈，这我全然不知道。诗篇自己都笑了：我唯一知道的就是，确信我完全明白的时刻，一定是我最无知的时刻。我们谈论的到底是为了爱，还是爱就像、就是世界本身，所以它们才一样混沌，一样迷乱，一样狂野而且邪恶，这我都不太清楚。我拿不出一个准确的观点，我只知道动我心弦。  
诗篇举杯的时候又说不出来“我爱你们”了。诗篇不很能喝，咧着嘴乐。警察听了这一系列探讨，有点头疼，那头盔是该摘下来，老是戴着就会让人听到爱的时候头疼；雕塑呢，雕塑其实前几天从阿苦那里买了金字塔使用说明书，现在惊骇地感受被流沙淹没的感觉，金子，月光，风沙，散碎的宇宙碎屑越积越多，流得这么快，雕塑看着诗篇，诗篇眼神一闪，那意思这有我参与，但这不是幻觉。门外路过一个卖气球的人，彩灯的光全都打在油乎乎的玻璃门和那孩子的作业本上，他撕扯着嗓子叫卖：嘿呀，那儿有筑巢的燕子啊。嘿呀，那儿有金色的庄稼啊。嘿呀，那儿有茫茫的白雪啊。

END.


End file.
